james_kennedyfandomcom-20200215-history
CIRCLE
Circle (album) 'Circle' is the 3rd album by UK Alternative Rock band KYSHERA. It was released on March 16th 2015 and was released through Konic Records. 'Circle' was recorded at Unit 28 in Newport and singer James Kennedy's home. It was engineered / co-produced by Jeff Rose and produced by James Kennedy. 'Circle' is a Concept Album, a story set to music, a morality play around a central character who rises from the bottom of society to the top only to lose it all again. The album explores themes of fame, loss, love, vice, death, suicide & meaning. Musically, the album signalled a departure from Kyshera's challenging experimental sound and saw the band venture in to a more melodic, song based Alt Rock sound. History 'Circle' was written in late 2013 by Kennedy and the whole album was recorded in demo form and presented to the band in its entirety. Kennedy has said that the writing process happened very quickly & that the whole album came together in less than 3 months. Proper recording of the album began almost immediately with then Drummer Phil Smith beginning the recording of his Drum parts at his own studio over the Christmas period. Matt Warr recorded all of his Bass parts over 2 days in January 2014 and Kennedy began tracking Guitars at Unit 28 in Newport in early February 2014. Phil Smith announced his departure from the band half way through the making of the album and the decision was made to have all of the drum parts re-done, which set the recording schedule back several weeks. Kennedy & Jeff Rose spent the next 2 months finishing the album and 'Circle' was scheduled for release in mid 2014. The production of the album and it's promotional videos were financed by a Pledge Music crowdfunding campaign and KYSHERA then embarked on a UK wide tour with Californian band 'Boy Hits Car' throughout July 2014 with dates at venues such as Nottingham Rock City, The Craufurd Arms & London Underworld. The release of 'Circle' was postponed until later in the year on the advice of the bands then manager who KYSHERA soon parted ways with and then re-scheduled the release a second time until Spring 2015 in order to properly promote the release. 'Circle' was finally released on March 16th 2015 and KYSHERA embarked on a UK & European tour in support of the album, ending with a sold out show at The Marble Factory in Bristol with Dutch band 'Delain'. The UK 'Vicious Circle' Tour included shows at Nottingham Rock City, London Underworld, The Robin 2 Wolverhampton, Camden Rocks Festival among others and the European leg included shows in Italy, Spain, France, Switzerland, Germany & The Netherlands with cult US band 'Snot'. Videos from the album include 'Break This', 'Inertia', 'Gone' and 'Behind These Lies'. The album is a story about the journey of its central character, a man who comes from a poor background, chases the dream he is sold of fame & fortune, achieves it & throws it all away again when he realises that the dream was a lie. Along the way, themes of love, loss, vice, meaning, death, suicide, fame & evil are explored. You can hear Kennedy playing the entire album & talking through each track & the making of the album on YouTube at : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3tjdrWDuOI Tracklisting #Napoleon - 5:40 #Behind These Lies - 3:06 #Demon - 3:13 #Gone - 4:55 #The Wrong Size - 4:08 #Break This - 4:21 #Endgame - 2:58 #Coma - 4:59 #Inertia - 3:38 #Helen - 3:51 #Full Circle - 2:59 #The End - 3:12 OFFICIAL PAGES James Kennedy Official site : www.jameskennedystuff.com Twitter : @JamesKennedyUK Facebook : www.facebook.com/jameskennedyuk Instagram : @JamesKennedyUK YouTube : www.youtube.com/user/jameskennedystuff Category:Circle Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy